the devil you know
by Evil seductresss
Summary: yesterday is om progress wont stary for a wgile sorry im burned out if typing here :P its cone REVIDED N COMPLE!


**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

two burly soldiers clad in the usual heavyset armor tramped past the restored parts of outcast village, holding something thier feared and intimidating high chief should find very intriguing indeed. true thhese soldiers of this village had only recently been turned from trainee into official outcast barberiians willing to do anything to serve and show toughness. theyd seen attacks before ready ti serve thier village dutfilly but not somutch that attack just recently the one where consisted if many kinds of dragons it was mainly the 'de nad' type to converge this time. highly unual thier chief noted. they hadnt ventured to take any animal life just go after the outcasts and set thier wooden buildings aflame, like they sought something. that couldnt be true could it? deragons were dragons still and untaimable accept a soward to its hie to tame sutch life. they both huied to thier chiefs great hall. letting the skleptical guards at th entrance know thier purpose they both heaved the massive multi doors into the hall itself.

alvin the teacherous of the outcast village sat on the far end, making a show of examining his fingernails. chipped and cracked with dirt from handling dozens of countless sowards. fair enough for a job like his. his thoughts kept drifting to that encounter when getting word his villagers had captued three tresspassers into his territory. how dare they cross his domain. wasnt alvin fierce enough? treacherous to be feared by alla or was some action needed to whip things back into place to restore that terror of his outcasts? sure other playfully always tested him like the berserker village far to his south, though its chief far too berserk for his liking. you had to have brute force to win wars, crush mountains level forests tame seas. even as a littler viking growing up alvin fiercely knew what he was to become. a mighty fist to bring down mercilessly on those wishing to stand against him.

most lickly that came to his village in the form of dragon raids. lots of them. when his villagers captured three young inturns near his border, he expected all toughend burst thier britches men. but what he got was intrestingly anything but. "two boys barely worth feeding to my pet dragons should i see to keep them alive upon capture and a girl" alvin thought aloud to himself. if only the chief couldve kept them longer instead of that amazing sight his dazed eyes saw of them all riding happily away on the back of a 'nert furt' dragon. "il find em if its 'da last thing me does, yes me will." theyd escaped right from under alvins nose. that wouldnt do. not while the outcast tribe thrived within its walls. his village was in rather il shape from the beating those 'de nads' gave it burning up the place. alvin almosed hoped they _did_come back: then theyd learn oucasts woulkd be ready this time and teach dragons that man won every time.

alvin scooped the cup of mead from the nearest table and raised to drink. "whaddya want?" he asked mufifly through his drink to the two outcast villagers stompinghis way. yes he knew they were there. dead along time ago sometime past in his hut at night if not for treachery. and no one did that better then alvin. "dont make me repeat meself." they approached with caution to alvin. the first banged his long staff on the ground at attention. "seaking of repeating theres been a bit of news we thought youd like to be informed about. we came as swiftly as we could." the chief slowly lowerd his mug to behold an omniously furious expression and a dripping beard. "i know everythingthere is to know but go on. make your point before me makings mine and mine are indefinately sharper." his meaty fist closed arpund the equally as big soward hilt. following the menacing gaze of thier choef the two villagers opend the fist not containing the staff to reveal a few smll many colored objects.

alvin leaped to his feet with a thunderous crash. by thor did he think what he thought he saw? the outcast dropped them into that mans hand. "found these on the trip to secure your borders, chief and thought them of particular intrest to your orders to find anything out of place. nert furt scales we are certain. what does this mean?" alvin closed hs fist savoring what this could be those beasts near again in reatch. and (another stiry night of the fury) otherwise from his own dragon trainer who wanderd off one time disbanding in the heart of that battle, hed brokerd a deal with the dark haired helmetless boy, one of three captured. of course the first was the usual dumb eager fir his age but the second...something about him stood out to alvin. it wasnt his puny size. nor his scrawnny frame. it was simply the addition of hidden confidance but a lack of haughty arrigance an eager trainee should have.

if 'nert furts' were near his village then that prexented hope that boy might be near. he and his stelthy band slipped away once not a second time will alvin make mastakes like those. "oie say youve done well. your findings shall be richly rewarded. now get out of me sight before i have your shoes in me hands." they stood attentively a moment more then traped heavy footed off. alvin needed more then an object then, somethig mire. rather a certain someone. he obtained this soul he had control over all dragons. and this soul wouldnt be that sly a second time. hed do whatever the chief wished him to do. a just made descovery. perfictly more time for relaxing in the great hall by himself. "we dont need dat dragon a'fer all, we need dat boy."

* * *

vipre loaw azeros aranidae, the fourth male leader of the god protectors followers, was dep in thought. but when wasnt he. one needed to be in a state like him to always be prepared for anything like sutch as the actions of a followers desertion. "plans within plans. a decent one to confuse the blind and a deeper plot to devistate thier anilization. something a certain night fury as my follower shouldve seen coming. oh bringer of death, youre not as wise as youd believe yourself to be. sutch a waste of life. if only youd stayed with me and all would remained alright in your slightly deranged murderous killing posession of the one i will lay claws on in the end. and by my order death is coming for you for doing things your own ways." the leader thought aloud, clentching his frontal claws and spiked tail twitching restlesly at his ability to use it.

then he forced his limbs to relax, as tense as they often got these days at the slow completion of the moons plans. he wouldnt let others like his own loyalists to see his tension. "through me i make my nadders more bold. i may not posess the perfict swiftness of night furys by my side anymore, and i may not know what your murderous mind is doing, bringer of death but that matter shall soon be asessed." even now loaw azeros wasnt alone: he being the only fury surround by many followers all deadly naddes flapping alongside to his lead. they had one destination. the combined and rather sad nest of furys formerly allied with aranidae. they wernt going to try abnd turn them anymore. rougue deathbringer was right irrotatingly about his instance that the blind be elimiminated. grugingly aranidae would give that brute credit for only that.

the leaders thoughts calmly continued. "even when i served loaw perna and others before her i drempt myself as something more. a figure willing to do what i needed to do to complete those plans my leader had in mind. i saw many eected, all fail. and i began to doubt myself. how long would we remain shunned and pushed back to our hideouts? and then it happend, that terrible time that eve, that even when the battles around me halted i saw her change. loaw perna became blind. i hadnt seen it happen befoe but right then i knew for sure that she wasnt our leader anymore." aranidae gave the nadders flying closest to him a venomuus seartching look to see if theyd caught the rare hurting flashing behind his always confidant collectiveness. they hadnt. "and i thought, this was the worst thing to have possibly ocurred to me: me aranidae the follower of my night sky. just kill me now, blinded dragons. i wanders brokenly flying thriugh the land. hope it seemed was lost. what was i to do wthoiut a leader to strengthen us? without her i felt empty. all of us were rogue."

for a rare moment his calm aura slipped, just the briefest smouldering sourness and a faint anger, spasmed his body. "how those...dragons...will try and try like were a plague to this land to stop us. when we are actualy saving it." aramidae flapped on and remembered more recently. "many many times ive felt so mutch loss and emptyness. now i only feel pity for those that are blind. the loss is over. i am reborn." for indeed when snodussen became the obsessin of the brutes plan to kill again, the dragonessa nona they were broken that day. the smart knew when to flee. him deathbringer and a few others while the rest, the _stupid_ dragons and dragonesses were blinded. "roaming the land on sagging defeated wings we remained leaderless. tension i felt between those of us left to our broken selves feared violence would lash ourselves further into ruin. no one to direct us accept the god protector. and it seemed to we that were left thought it strange even it gave us no direction."

"i was a nothing night fury but my mystifying ability to win wars. my follower just doesnt understand: rushing muzzlefirst into situations will get him dead. my tongue...my abilitys grew more powerful as my confidance grew to sway others tomy will when i of all things was made leader. my stars gave me the honor every fury seeks, the eve i rise a secind body of a fury from the grave. now immore confudant then ive ever been. deathbringer will not catch you, abydos and those that choose to follow, we will for we are almost upon you. the time has arrived to come for you. thanks to a certain little dragon within you we know where you are. with two of the others under my leadership obeying i, who and how many more shall i sway along my merry journey?" loaw azeros and hos legion of nadders were supplied with a follower in his fraction. the doomof all those night furys was coming for them. "oh nona and others, if only you knew me better for i am **the**** devil you know**. im itching for a fight." and a fight aranidae would have.

* * *

sigh: so hot even for a creature like her. the brown night fury stood on all four paws, stetching out her cramped wings legs body and tail. shed been dutfilly lying down beside the small oasis in the sandy desert for over two days now. she was lost, tired and exausted. mostly the last. but she had two good reasons for remaining in this bistering wasteland. the dragon glanced down. deeo worry and heartache clawing up her insides at the stil form of the familliar flesh and blood lying so utterly prone. a gash with vermillion on the lower half of its face and chin wa licked clean by the fury awhile ago. obuekhov didnt like the taste of blood but she was one of three night furys who knew this boy from lucky encounters past. one of threew who vowed to protect him sence the days when the first two tranced leaders kahuakhaun and especially loaw dagny perseverin promised to hunt the doy down to end him.

obuekhov hoped it didnt mind her saliva when it woke up. if it did. she utterd the name of the one with dark thoughts "deathbringer, so true to your vile name. soneone needs to hunt you down." for indeed the fight between him and another who lay not to far away was the second reason obuekhov stayed here. they boy hadnt stirred nor had the also female night fury dragoness whod been on the losing tail of a battle with deathbringer. she stirred now suddenly two days after being floped by obuekhov near the oasis. she had alot of explaining to do. her garbled shut-eyed words were garbled ay first until finally the brown scaled fury heaved words. "gahhh the pain. my eye. it hurts, curse that dragon." making sure the boy was safeley tucked under a wing obuekhov glanced coldly at the twitching sprawled form of the other female ways away. "i dont feel at all sorry for you, denix-replay. ive no idea what youve been doing out here; but it has nothing to do with heliping us or our cause." she growled

she slapped her tail on the sand behind her in agression. "youre lucky i could find the strength in me to place this two legged near the water here safe from harm, fly back, and _drag_ your sorry self every intch of the exausting way back here. i cluldvr just left you ther to rot. you owe me this, denix. so start treating korin and the othes you thrive with in the nest with respect and i do listen, so dont call me deaf ears again." her anger spent obuekhov waited to see what the dragoness reaction wiould be and if what deathbringer had said two days ago wasnt true. for dragonsake she sure hioped that brute lied about it all. if not? "ooh kook...someone cares to comment to me? why should they? argh my eye...doesant all dragons...know who i am?" obuekhov chose the dragonesses name carefully "denix-replay?" the female didnt realize the one named denix was listaning rather then seeing her targets dustance by the sound of her tone and to keep her talking. her entire snout hurt from the damage that brute did to her especially her eye.

"you sad sad dragoness. oh that name doesnt exist anymore but fel free to resume calling me a nonexistant name. heh, has no soul heard of mandalore? i am loaw snarna. that name mean anything to you and yours?" in fact it did and it made obuekhovs blood go cold. distacted for a moment she nearly didnt hear loaw snarnas snide "the silent treatment i get then: im absolutely flatterd by the silence. make all that of me that you will." loaw snarna hadnt moved mutch where she lay splayed pathetically near the waters edge. "you must be one pf those blind furys" loaw snarna mutterd again still upsidedown. her paw hoverd over her closed eye, her sides heaving deep hurting breaths. she moaned in pain. "but it appears im alive. he will be happy to hear this at least, once this body recovers."

obuekhovs paws tenced at that mention on a twisted soul shed already guessed his name. "no not him." ever so slowly loaw snarna rose weakly, in no fighting condition away from the oasis. she still hadnt glanced at the other dragoness. her breath was audible perhaps battling to stay consious. "my leader knows what every other drago should know: the truth. displeased but reasinable when the time comes with my...errot this time, because i dont make dragons fly away purposely. im just one dragoness doing what is right. purity. its something alot of yours strive to avoid. witch is why i will so happily do **this!**" obuekhiov didnt see the prepatred atttack of loaw snarna until it was far too late. finally judging where her foe was by hearing and suddenly whipping her snout to stare with huntresses instinct directly at her, she summoned strength during that time for a mighty leap.

the other was helpless as loaw snarna surged to crash into her side. "get off of me denix you arrogant baboon!" her other eye remaining shut for now she gargled a strangled laugh. "what, and have no fun with you? hah i rather like the way you way of talking mutch without emphysis in action, so now youl be in the middle of it. what a joke." denix slammed into her side very near the form of the two legged obuekhov stoofd protectively over. so thats what shed hid from sight. theres an easy remedy fir that. "where are the others?" she fought off denixs tries at raking into her wing and distanced her once ally with a hurled fireball. loaw snarna crinkled her muzzle in that odd way of thinking without really seeming to. "hmm dragoness thats a good question: turns out i have a **great** answer. aranidae sent me out to be rid of a follower of his. but sience hes not here i guess youll have to do. where are the other night furys? killing yours."

* * *

nona and abydod former followers and the other a third leader for a time, pertched menacingly on the rock edge of the cave. thier exprssions were anything but friendly. theyd shooed off the other two other clueless night furys guarding the cave so its lone occupant didbt escape. nona and abydos had some things to clear with themselves to the little dragon male sitting smugly in the center of the cave on his hauntches not attempting to even flee all this time or wilt under the two larger furys cold glares. theres two rather important souls out there that theyd come to ask first. "wheres obuekhobv and the one gone missing denix-replay?" the reason the smaler dragons smugness ws existant on his jaws was due to his run in with vipre loaw azeros aranidae, the male to replace nona as leader of warped dragons, twisting his own mind as well to be like them. all three dragons promised to shield this small one from being influenced and so had failed. "oooh i have no idea what youre talking about. why dont you two fly away and get back to doing what dragons like you two do hm? there are no answers to be had here im afraid" copperwinthefury sniffed."

noting the lack of expression tinging the dragoneses muzzle he continued with a laugh. "you know, i come to take back what i did utter earlier: i am more like my father, because then when i do grow more powerful in my size and imtimidation, my powers themselves with my moon shall also double. whoever he was i do not remember but he said he was powerful, and aggressive. maybe i will even be loyal follower. so you see you cannot stop me or the truth from falling, dragon, no one can. its amusing to watch you all try though. why do you waste your precious time? just give in. im going to be like my father. theres nothing you can do about that." he finished with unwavering finality. unthinkingly her claws shot out into the stone. she leaped witin intches of the littler furys with a vicious look in her snout and in her orbs that abydos hadnt seen in a long time. "stop the mystery talk, we see right though it. you most certainly are a part of this of us wonder why you have not escaped yet. i will ask one moe time: **where** is obuekhov?"

korin simply looked up unconcerned into her fierce snout silently. abydos saw edgingly the way that nonas wings hoverd slghtly raised in threat and the biting edge in her usual calm tone. "dont become her again" abydos warned gently puting a paw on her hide. like her old self, once apon a time nona was the leader previous to loaw azeros as snodussen, the darker part that nona still didnt compleately feel had left when her friends helped free her mind! nona had problems with her dark side ever sience that day a year ago, like it never left her after that day. nona spun to face abydos with a sharp hiss. "sont toutch me befire i tear your tail off!"something in her allies muzzle mustve awakend her sences because nonas orbs immidiately softend as did her stiff posture. "abydos im sorry im-" "if youre quite finished?" sniffed am amused copperwing, still havingg not moved from his sitting position.

the makings of a thin smile goasted across his retracted teeth; the real dragon twisted by the god protector beneath the act hed thrown up for a while to confuse those closest to him. "very pretty. id call his outburst intresting behaviour for a dragoness. but then he told me you were once leader is it? the great one? not so great now are you." korins tone held not trace of respect more a strong hint of scourn. nona and abydos also knew by 'him' his leader aranidae. "drop your caring act we see through it like ice" nona tightly utterd trying to restrain her darker temper. korin shrugged his wings visably. "i dont need to. not now. i dont see why i hid it that long. that other dragoness, wjerever sjhe is figured me out first. admittedly im silently impressed she studied me that long. my act eventually served its purpose. i did hope it lasted longer but im here still arnt i? im not concerned about my fate...though may i now say i pity yours. there coming for you."

abydos startled in surprise. he didnt posess that worrisome and possible hex-power as obuekhov wer evakyl arytuss. he was subdued and quiet for long times. wht he wasso well at decieving perseverin in her very nest two years ago. "him who?" korin smiled fully now. "oh did i forget to mention that my leader even now fly toward my nest? i still believe its mine. you all just dont understand."his gaze suddenly seemed to fixate beyond the two fuys. "why dont you ask them?" they turned around exoecting to be tricked but tense as nona was with restraint abydos saw the dawning menace first. "common" he shouted tugging nona after her. "yes thats right the darker fate is upon your dragons! it was all because of me! go fly! after allim not going anywhere!" after all where was he to go? copperwing called bitingly after them. rescue had arrived. oh yes nona now did recognize those shapes on the horizon and getting closer. but they wernt recognizable as night fury wings signling a smaller hunting party. they both saw many wings out there abd they wernt even thier species.

thier didtant calls behgan reatching thier ear plates. no one had noticed or seen thier situation yet. "get ready! the deadly nadders are attacking! come and fight as one! remember what i tiught all of you! fight for your vey selves!" they called flying past the shadowed entrances to caves. and just like that the many shapes of deadly naddders poured into the nest in the dozens. countless multicolored dozens of them. sience the last time abydos tangled with these newer twited minded dragons in the human village upon descovering what the last night fury had been up to (another story night of the fury), the nadders had only gotten one description: dangerous. evenbefire copperwuings furys could scramble out of thier caves the enemy were winging down to an opaning in the rock, exstending thier tailspines and hirling them right into those caves. the cries of pain were aleady overwhlming abydos: more wounds more desctruction.

"not again aranidae no more battles. youre mine. i will turn your ambitious soul or break you."without realizing it nona was flapping behimd unsue where shed be most needed. most licky in this gathering mayham everywhere. "where are you gioing? an attack like this was to be expected. dont die when we need to stick together all these years." abydos refused to see the pain on nonas snout as she said this. "theres only one dragon imlooking for. he may be the dissappearance of the two others. who knows where obuekhov and denix are. seeking aranidae will help me find elusive answers. no less. hes the master of that." even as he said this abydos eyes flitted abnout in the mob of followers for sigh of the leader. so mutch intently seartching that he nearly attacked nona right beside him. "then if its him you seel then im coming with you. well fight him together."

* * *

dspite the cirsumstaces obuekhov sensed she was stronger then her opoonent who clawed at her and peering at her with one good eye. "what did hge to do you?" the brown coated hex-fury asked in her self concern of others. denix was already weak as evidence of that battle exausting her energies. secretly obuekhov didnt want to harm denix but she couldnt just leave or abandon the two legged still not moving near the lush water nearby. she sighed. another good soul turned foul and tainted by glanccing up at the stars sometime during the furys. shed seen so many transfigured as sutch so many times now that the dragoness wasnt that surprised anymore by the countless night furus who had succumbed. but things were better off oddly without her ally nona/anodussen as thier leader, at least aranudae though devious could be delt with in time. as denixs attacks gradually weakend her taunts began. "whatcha thinkin'? finding ways t bring the mighty me down so soon? we havent reatched the fun part yet, and i look forward to it oh so mutch. come on play with me. have some delight just befoe i destroy you, and dont worry il save the puny boy for last."

somehow the words were more dark and sinisterly voiced then not in the tance the god protector held sway over her mind. obuekhiv didbt want to kill her. there ust be a way to snap that fury out of it without doing more damage like her previous attacher did. then obuekhov had her idea and normally those didnt come to her mind mutch. she would have to use that power sje didnt dare use. another furys life was worth saving. so what if her scaled leader secoverd this? readying herself in a break from fighting the tainted dragoness, obuekhov stared hard at loaw snarna and and at last opend her mind to the link that shed felt remain sience she broke free of the trance shed ben in shotly after silverwingthefurys show of force triumphed over the two nests. shed left her mind unguarded during a later battle with her former first leader far larger then her and another follower of his in the first four years past at the time nightflight versel was still alive.

obuekhov had felt the moons distaste fo keeping her alive, striking through its link to her to drain her power flowing through her, leaving her wreathing helplessly on the ground. for as a follower her body housed the moons evil devine lust for power flowing within her veins to inceease the need to kill. the moon couldnt do that. so it gave the transfigurated night furys the will alteration and power to do it, making a formerly free caring creature a tool of aggression, hate and tainted of mind. of course the effect on eatch furys personality was never the same depending on who it tranced. that also memt that those furys energies in them were bound to the god protector, and unless they snapped free and all that was granted to them upon being alterd compleately, the moon could drain that power away making the unluckly perish with the loss. obuekhiv had nearly died that time as kahuakhan wached gleefully.

the most time shed been brought so low, if not for that help of that girl and boy shed be dead. shed vowed to never use her hex-powers again but just maybe just this time she could do this. she needed a way to push the influence from her opponents mind. at first she felt nothing then flintched as if another two legged had pricked her in the heart with those infameously metal teeth. all the overwhelming crushing twistedness of the stars, the feeling to push out anything it felt unpure a hunger to posess another dragon: this must be what it felt like to the followers all the time. this feeling sence being freed obuekhov hadnt experienced in her mind for a very long time and the suddenness of it all at once sent her reeling to close her linkage through her hex connection. shaking herself tp ragain her senses she dudnt see that loaw snarna had hung back luckily for her. she did hear her snide voice full of it.

"well whatever just flitted across your face and ears was most terriably amusing. do it again! and dont bore me to death while youre doing it.." she still had one eye shut from deathbringers injury to it. obuekhov knew loaw snarna was baiting her but that crushing control threatening her was something beyond the furys terror. all the more need to snap denix free. part of this felt like obuekhovs fault in the end: she hadnt done enough to include her. she felt a shudder shoft her wings as all those pieces fel into place. "i didnt invest time into making her feel welcome. oh its all my fault. she felt lack of attentiveness so she left us. and aranidae easily got his talons on a dragon like you." she finished glanceing at loaw snarnas half intrested expression. shed begun kicking up clouds of sand to entertain herself while obuekhov didnt fight. "something like that, yes. now fight me or stay out of my claws reatch. youre not the quarry my leader asks i seek. im sill alive but once i recover hell regret laying me so low. truely youre not that intresting."

seeing the lack of reaction on her muzzle, the dragoness still regaining her senses from opaning her mind, loaw snarna took off abruptly into the approaching wall of sand howling into the oasis as a menacing sandstorm. "find me if you cannnnn dragon! or die trying! i dont care witch!" she shouted back. denix had took hwer chance and escaped. obuekhovs goal had failed.

* * *

loaw azeros the leader didnt mutch participate in the elimination of furys like him. it wasnt exactly that sutch acts scared him a the fact hed rather secretly have these fus back despite the god protectors will he wipe them all out instead. but itd made him and all under him as they all were now didnt it? it somehow knew in the end what mattered not aranidae. besides killing wasnt his strongest ability so he let his followers stick to that. "id rather turn those who are unwilling or not able to see the path to enlightenment, sway them were not as evil as we appear. why are they so stubborn to remain in the dark? even i cannot understand thier ignorance" loaw azeros shook his head unsatisfied. "dont be sssso disssappointed ssso ssssoon. the otherssss sssserve well in this place. your leadership hasss served you well. others try to ssspoil usss but thossse beneath i are unssstoppable. remember thisssss" came the flat voice of of the night sky just then into the leader.

loaw azeros was intelligant enough to know submision and nodded aggreably. then he had another plan: perhps he could call through his link to ask who created him to find another. "call upon the one i seek. the dragon. find him for me. speak into his brain and call him to my side. he needs not hide anymore. he will show the blind who we really are." that done and hearing no hissing thought speak back aranidae in the mass of deadly nadders strained to see where the dragoness who presented the greatest trouble to them all hadnt perished yet by a nadder and if she was still his to savor fighting. it took hos seartching orbs some time to pick her out:the one deathbringer called nona or loaw perna as her leaders title and a mostly onyx scaled male where battling that swarm of his followers desperately to avoid being impaled by their tail spikes. the two night furys had the huge advantage of fluid movement and speed but the nadders had accuracy and more variety of weapons, loaw azeros noted.

it was almost like a mad dance in the air to stay alive. a sad one though in the end. "the night furys shouldve belonged to me. _me!"_ he growled a but resentfully watching the blinded foes start to turn the tables. "those resistant three to rip them away from us. if the nadders shall not finish you then i shall" he mutterd confidant once again, flapping in a bust of movement toward the skirmish. he was just in time to see a few nadders fly the opposite way from a few well placed bites of the furys extended teeth into the wings of nadders,. the leader had to be watchful of flying darts nearly undetectable flying randomly through the air. as his folowers closed in around the twosome again his voice thunderd with command. "no leave them! they belong to me now! we have killed many more of thier kind its my turn! leave them to me i shall deal with them!"

the nadders swfitlky recognized the voice of thier night fury leader and flapped off silently leaving a single smaller black dragon flapping aways way from them. alone. he wore a dark snile. "well well well if it isnt the pesky prey a follower of mine so possessively sought. sndussen! the one before me and still would be if not for others turning you away. though i feel strangely pleased that has come to be. for it means it grants me the pleasue of killing you. there is no forgiveness. luck can only hold you for so long, dragoness" nona and abydos saw he was readying himself for the fight gleefully. they also saw something in his eyes: hunger to have nona all to his own. nona narrowed her eyes. "you will not fly this time there is no escape." of all the reactions came to the leader loaw azeros threw back his head and laughed loudly, briefly exposing his special chest spikes sharp enough to cut scale.

it went on for a time, that night fury leader, there in his element with his followers ending dragon life after life. "you think im going to flee this time? foolish dragons, i have no quelms of leaving, this nest is ours. the new home of the nadders. and mine" his eyes contained an unnatural amount of vengeful poision while his pierced into thier own. "when where finished with your rebellion at last therell be no need to be so misjudged as all will be friendly and welcoming to us. all it takes is a simple chage in perception: regrettably for some of us now dead none of you ever take it. now while past leaders before me fall i shall not. because of what i have up here: the ability to communicate trough the moon." flicking his swaitchblade like talons out, steadying his wingbeats, swaying his fameously spade long tail readily. challanging them.

"you cant beat us both" abydos warned looking toward this eventual moment. "actually i can but why dirty up my paws or scales when i can have someone do it for me." casually dodging the spray of nadder darts came copperwing, ruler of the furys or until recently had been, now follower to the larger. the puzzle was already soled some time ago thanks to denix-replay studying him secretly and understanding his false way of thinking. all this nona and abydos knew full well about now, and were not that surprised to see thier close friend made into sutch a wicked tool by this leader. so it was true in a way that the spiked tailed leader was the most plotting of them all. korin casually, though mutch smaller then his leader, winged alongside hovering there with faster flapps then the other. now they were equal.

however it wasnt in the chaos around them that those two would fight nona nor abydos in double battle. thier attacker made his precence known from directly below as he slammed into the larger, teeth all ready to tear. "you are bold aranidae. attacking those two with only a child to aid you. boldness is useful, has served me very well in my own plans. idiocy however on your part is not." aranidae caught a glimpse of a larger then normal night fury in his face trying to rip it off; his methods were brutal and swift but loaw azeros wasnt decenceless, lashing his long tail around and biting it into his back. the attckers roar of defiance resounded in aranidaes audio resecptirs as he backed away from the appendage as he could for his enemys often did that.

"i see youre still alive and well i see. my folower didnt finish her job i sent her to complete. but she made a mess of youre red oozing jaws. thats a start. and now you attack me thinking im too slow witted to notice? my tail and hind leggs will run you through, then return my task to the dragoness i will destroy without your help. see her there? she is mine!" his attacker he saw was the back brute deathbringer whipped his head briefly to nona and abydos hovering unsure and confused ways away. shoving aranidae off him he surged, a huge black mass od growing self consuming hatered, straight at the albino dragoness. she braced herself but aranidaes calm voice stopped him. "unlike thier fate, my follower, you still have a choise. if you recall your useless way of resistance quite like the blind w lay to waste even now, i can find it to forgive all this. there was a tense silence as the cries of the good furys cerried on. "if you continue your brazen unthinking ways youll simply be another night fury my followers and i have to kill on our victorys eve! think about it."

ever so slowly with the icyist expression thus far deathbringer wore sience being seduced, he winged once more to face a darkly thoughtful loaw azeros, swaying that tail of his challangingly. "that is what got us nowhere in the first place, aranidae: thinking and little but. why do i strike out on my own? youre incapable! i see that now as i see i posses the raw power you lack in action. its done. your loaw snarna failed to lay me low as you so bluntly intended. stay out of my way: let me complete my hearts desire here and now. or believe me i wont be sorry for what happens to you too" he growled. aranidaes orbs briefly flitted to nona and the other male onyx scaled fury still hovering away off unsure at the current confrontation, to insure they didnt leave, then returned to face his supposed follower. the leader needed to show those blin lixars what it meant to be strong: not an appeerance of one.

"then what? will you be truely happy with your accomplishment? perseverin, snodussen nor loaw okar did. i will. you didnt halt to tuely plan out all outcomes. rushing into situations will allow the blind to happily feast off your foolishness, bringer of death. if you allow them to. theyll make you weak and turn you. break that witch you wish to see truth. only by keeping your head and not losing it to those two through a disgusting obsession to rid her first will you succeed. didnt think id pick up on your hearts desire to slay nona? i see it all over your snout, as if you rush her youll not be not moments later a dead salamander that eagerly rushed in to get himself dead, thinking her slow and witless. its almost amusing were it not for the fact it confuses your true destiny to follow me." loaw azeros began working his magic. deathbringer hissed sharply in his way of stopping the dragon continuing any further.

in his threatening way of manner deathbringer appeared very menacing. "i am already one of yours. i strike out on my own because i have to. the god protector allows me but you do not. this says something about my leaders willingness to do the job more then simply sit there and dream about it." the brute made the first charge. aranidae waited until his follower was within reatch then reared around suddenly to swing his tail at the brute. he stopped in time to avoid the swinging appendage. "you like fighting? you could be doing that even now to the blind. but blind dragon that he himself is he chooses not to. rebellious he remains, though a very annoying one. where is loaw snarna?" seemingly unaffected by his failure to affect wounds on his attempts he waited for the brute to make is next attack. "dead if shes lucky. if not maybe the humans found her or the other furys stumbled upon her rambling carcass. i dont really care. you all really waste my time. first i will destroy you then i will do the same to her. you cannot stop me, aranidae not this time. what i truely desire is Nona and that dragoness my claws shall have or my name is not deathbringer!"


End file.
